Rustling Sound
by Ema Kinoshita
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE]Yesung yang mempunyai seorang anak , hasil dari perbuatannya pada seorang yeoja pada saat umurnya masih muda./appa jangan mengatur kehidupanku!/"tsk..berhati-hatilah padanya"/ "Jangan katakan kalau appa menyukai temanku!"/"nghh . . Ahjussihh. . .ouh"/WARNING YAOI..RnR PLEASE
1. Prolog

Tittle : Rustling Sound (TEASER)

Disclaimer : God and themselves

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Cast : Yoo Seung Ho a.k.a Kim Seung Ho  
Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung  
Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Ryeowook  
Park Jiyeon Jiyeon  
And Other cast

Pair : YeWook

Summary : Yesung yang mempunyai seorang anak , hasil dari perbuatannya pada seorang yeoja pada saat umurnya masih muda./appa jangan mengatur kehidupanku!/"tsk..berhati-hatilah padanya"/ "Jangan katakan kalau appa menyukai temanku!"/"nghh . . Ahjussihh. . .ouh"/ RnR please!

Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL GAJE, ABAL, ALUR KECEPATAN, TYPO, NC-21, DE EL EL~~

a/n : annyeong saya kembali membawa ff baru ^^~  
*reader: jjiah padahal ff yang lain belum kelar sekarang muncul bawa ff baru* ok ini adalah ff baruku, ya masih Teaser. Saya hanya menerbitkan yang teasernya dulu, kalau respon kalian baik dan banyak yang review pada ff ini aku bakalan ngepost yang fullnya *ini ff bakalan ber'chapter*~ perlu kalian ketahui, para author tidak akan ada semangat menulis ff jika respon dan review dari pada reader sangat sedikit~ So NO SILENT READER PLEASE!

-Bella HyunJoon Present-

"biarkan saja dia, dia itu sudah juga sudah muak dengan tingkah lakunya. Dia sudah bisa mengurus dirinya sendirikan? Sudahlah aku mau menikmati masa remajaku yang terbuang"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"aku tahu kalau kau selalu berada di bar yang sama dengan ku, jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau selalu mengekori ku appa. Dari pada kau selalu mengekori ku lebih baik kau mencari Yeoja yang akan menjadi umma ku"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"appa , malam ini Ryeowook akan menginap disini , aku akan membeli beberapa cemilan"

"ck, Yesung hyung , kau bilang kalau kau itu tidak akan seperti ku. Lihat sekarang , kau sedang memandangi teman anakmu sendiri yang jelas-jelas dia seorang namja"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"ya Seung Ho lahir saat aku masih berumur 17 tahun, umma-nya pergi dan menitipkan SeungHo padaku , karena dia telah di jodohkan oleh orang tuanya"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Perhatikan tubuhnya Hyung, Kulit putihnya tampa cacat sedikit pun, bibir cerry nya yang bergerak itu, dan jangan lupakan, setiap namja seperti dia itu pasti mempunyai hole yang sangat sempit"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"a. . ah..jussi. . . bisakah kau berhenti menatapku begitu? Kau membuatku. . . takut. . ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"ngh. . . ah. . . ouhh. . .ah. . . ah. . . .ah. . .ahjussiihh. . .oh!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hyung apa kamu sudah mendengar kabar kalau Jiyeon sudah pulang dari Amerika? Sekarang dia menjadi songsaengnim di sekolah Seung Ho"

OoOoOoOoOo

"lepaskan namja jalang itu dan menjadi milik ku lagi! Atau aku akan membawa Seung Ho pergi ke Amerika!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"aku lebih suka mengingat suara desahanmu dari pada mengingat ancaman dari Jiyeon"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"kau benar-benar tidak berubah Hyung , kau selalu mementingkan orang yang baru kau kenal!"

**a/n: ottae? Seperti yang aku bilang, kalau respon kalian baik dan review yang cukup banyak aku akan membuat ff ini full. Jika tidak aku juga akan menelantarkan ff ini seperti ff yang sebelumnya.**

**Akhir kata**

**R**

**n**

**R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author : Bella HyunJoon**

**Tittle : Rustling Sound **

**Disclaimer : God and themselves**

**Rate : T (untuk chapter ini)  
**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : Yoo Seung Ho a.k.a Kim Seung Ho  
Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung  
Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Ryeowook  
Park Jiyeon a.k.a Jiyeon  
And Other cast**

**Pair : YeWook**

**Summary :****[CHAPTER 1 UPDATE]**** Yesung yang mempunyai seorang anak , hasil dari perbuatannya pada seorang yeoja pada saat umurnya masih muda./appa jangan mengatur kehidupanku!/"tsk..berhati-hatilah padanya"/ "Jangan katakan kalau appa menyukai temanku!"/"nghh . . Ahjussihh. . .ouh"/ RnR please!**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL GAJE, ABAL, ALUR KECEPATAN, TYPO, NC-21, DE EL EL~~**

**a/n**** : Annyeong reader~ aku kembali membawa chapter 1 dari ff '****Rustling Sound****'. Sebelumnya saya seneng pake banget~ lumayan banyak juga yang review ff teaser ku~ Jeongmal Gamsahamnida readerdeul.. dan khusus untuk **R'Rin4869 **haha, gomawo ne, uda bela-belain baca ff ku di tengah-tengah ujianmu~ok , setiap review mu yang berisi nasehat-nasehat mu akan selalu aku terapkan! Gomawo!  
ok~ segitu dulu cuap-cuap(?) nya~ Jangan lupa ne Review kalian selalu aku tunggu Readerdeul!^^**

**Yesung : 33 years old  
Ryeowook dan Seungho : 17 years old**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ**

* * *

**oOoHappy ReadingoOo**

matahari mulai muncul dari ufuk timur, membuat kota yang sedang sibuk ini tersinari oleh cahayanya.

Sret..

Namja yang mempunyai kepala besar dan memakai jas lengkap yang melekat di tubuhnya itu membuka tirai jendela kamar sang anak yang masih bergelung pada selimutnya. Tubuhnya berbalik melihat ke arah kasur , dimana sang anak yang masih berkutat dalam mimpinya. Cahaya matahari sudah masuk ke dalam kamar itu , tapi sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak terganggu.

Muak dengan tingkah laku anaknya yang selalu begitu setiap pagi membuat namja itu (Yesung) kesal. Dia berjalan mendekati kasur anaknya. Menarik paksa selimut yang di pakai anaknya itu hingga kini selimut itu berada di lantai kamar. Anak itu (Seung Ho) malah semakin erat memeluk gulingnya. Yesung memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya, mentap Seungho yang kini membelakanginya.

"YA!Kim Seungho! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur! Ini sudah siang, cepat bangun!"teriak Yesung pada anaknya. Kali ini Yesung benar-benar kesal melihat tingkah anak yang dia besarkan sendiri selama ini.

Teriakan Yesung sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Seungho, lihatlah saja dia, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Posisinya masih memeluk gulingnya dan membelakangi sang ayah yang kini menggeram kesal atas kelakuan anak tunggalnya itu.

"arra!" Yesung melihat kedua tangannya di atas dada. "kalau lagi-lagi aku di panggil oleh wali kelasmu,dan mendapati kasus yang sama (terlambat) aku akan memblokir kartu atm mu" ancam Yesung sambil berjalan keluar kamar Seungho. Seungho yang mendengar ancaman appanya itu langsung berdiri dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dan segera membasuh tubuhnya. Yesung yang berhenti di ambang pintu kamar seungho melihat gerak-gerik anaknya dan terukir senyum pada bibirnya.

Yesung menuruni tangga rumahnya yang cukup mewah ini, rumah hasil dari dari keringatnya ini berisi beberapa pembatu , dirinya dan anaknya sendiri.

Sepi. Itulah kesan pertama jika kalian memasuki rumah ini. Ya para pembantu rumah ini sama sekali tidak pernah membuat keributan di rumah ini, dan seperti yang kalian ketahui, rumah besar ini hanya memiliki 2 orang tuan rumah.

"Sarapan sudah siap tuan" ucap salah satu pembantu rumah itu menunduk sopan kepada Yesung yang sudah berada di lantai pertama.

"baiklah, teruskan pekerjaanmu" jawab Yesung menanggapi ucapan wanita yang sudah tidak di bilang muda di hadapannya saat ini.

Wanita itu pun membungkuk hormat pada Yesung dan setelah itu dia berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

Drrt drrt..

Saat Yesung ingin melangkah menuju dapur, telepon genggamnya begetar. Dia pun langsung merogoh kantung celananya, menyentuh tombol hijau pada layar smartphonenya dan mengarahkannya ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo" ucap yesung pada orang yang berada di seberang sana.

"Hyung! Bolehkah aku sarapan di rumahmu?" tanya orang itu (Eunhyuk)

"eh? Tumben sekali" jawab Yesung sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"aish. . tidak bolehkah? Jebal Hyung , bahan makanan di apartement ku sudah habis. Dan sekarang aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu" Rengek Eunhyuk pada rekan kerjanya itu.

"ok ok, cepatlah masuk. Sekarang aku mau sarapan." Jawab Yesung sambil duduk di salah satu kursi , tepatnya di ruang makan.

"Gomawo Hyung!" ucap Eunhyuk kegirangan. Setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih , Eunhyuk langsung mematikan sambungan telfon mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian Eunhyuk sudah tiba di depan Yesung dan langsung duduk di hadapan Yesung. 'sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun, memberi salam saja tidak.' Gerutu Yesung dalam hati sambil menyuapkan nasi pada mulutnya.

"woaa. . . sarapan pagi saja sudah semewah ini, apalagi kalau kau mengadakan pesta Hyung" ucap Eunhyuk penuh kagum pada makanan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Yesung hanya diam , tak menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk. Dia tetap meneruskan acara(?) makannya.

"Selamat makan!" seru Eunhyuk, dan dia langsung mengambil beberapa lauk menggunakan sumpit dan di taruhnya ke mangkuk yang sudah berisi nasi.

"Donghae tidak bersamamu?" tanya Yesung di tengah sarapan paginya itu.

"Tidak, 2 hari ini bukankah kau yang menugaskan dia untuk pergi ke Jepang?" jawab Eunhyuk sambil tetap berkutat pada makanannya.

"Seharusnya dia pulang kemarin kan?" tanya Yesung terheran-heran.

"dia tidak mengabarimu?"

Yesung menggeleng dan memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"dia akan pulang malam ini, karena orang yang kau ajak berbisnis itu sangat tertarik pada perusahaan kita, jadi dia menahan Donghae sampai malam nanti." Jelas Eunhyuk. Yesung hanya mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan dari Eunhyuk. "lagian kenapa tidak kau saja yang kesana sih Hyung? Kenapa harus my Hae yang pergi sendirian kesana. Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengijinkan ku untuk pergi kesana bersamanya. Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya bagaimana? Apakah kau akan tanggung Jawab?" omel Eunhyuk pada Yesung. Tidak menjadi Sebuah rahasia lagi kalau Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat lengket , bahkan kalau mereka sedang bekerja pasti mereka selalu bersama. Dan perlu kalian ketahui. Saat para pegawai kantor sudah pulang dan keadaan kantor sudah sepi , pasti akan terdengar , erangan , teriakan bahkan desahan dari pasangan kekasih itu di Toilet. Yesung yang memang mengetahui kegiatan bejat(?) yang dilakukan oleh EunHae itu hanya diam, dia tidak mau mengurusi lebih jauh pasangan yang sedang mabuk asmara itu.

"hh, jangan terlalu memanjakan dia Lee Hyuk Jae, dia bukan anak Kecil" bantah Yesung sambil menyeruput air putihnya.

"aku tidak memanjakannya Hyung, hanya saja aku sangat merindukan. . . hole nya yang sempit itu Hyung." Yesung menatap Eunhyuk Jijik "kalau burung yang di tinggal sangkar itu akan susah mencari tempat tinggal, dia akan terlihat sayu dan merindukan sangkarnya Hyung , dan bahkan aku merindukan suara desahannya yang membuat ku gila . . err Hyung aku sangat ho. . ." Eunhyuk tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dia menyadari kalau Seungho sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Yesung dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Yesung yang menyadari pembicaraan Eunhyuk yang terhenti pun mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya tertunduk ke arah nasi, melihat ke arah Eunhyuk. Yesung pun melihat ke arah belakangnya.

"err. . . sebaiknya aku sarapan di kantin sekolah." Ucap Seungho membelokkan tubuhnya menuju ke pintu keluar "appa aku pergi dulu" pamit Seungho sambil berlari keluar.

"kau sudah mengotori fikiran anak ku" ucap Yesung pada namja di hadapannya yang sedang nyengir kuda.

OoOoOoOoOoYEWOOKoOoOoOoOoO

Seungho berjalan menelusuri kota Seoul , ya dia tidak memakai Mobil atau sepeda motor untuk pergi ke sekolah. Itu di karenakan dia sangat suka berjalan kaki dari pada menggunakan mobil atau sepeda motor, kesukaannya ini juga di miliki Yesung sang Ayah.

Saat dirinya tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai di depan gerbang sekolah , Seungho melihat sahabatnya yang berjalan tidak jauh di hadapannya. Dia pun berlari mengejar namja itu.

"ya!" sapa seungho sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya. Namja yang diserang(?) tiba-tiba itu pun terkejut , melihat kesampingnya.

"kau membuat ku terkejut kim Seungho!" protes namja itu menunjukkan wajah kesalnya yang terbilang sangat imut itu. Mendengar protes dari sahabatnya itu seungho hanya senyum-senyum.

Tampa melepas rangkulan pada pundak sahabatnya itu , Seungho dan sahabatnya memasuki kelas,melepas rangkulannya dan langsung duduk di bangku mereka yang kebetulan bersebelahan.

"uri seungho hari ini tidak terlambat, tumben sekali" Puji sahabatnya pada seungho.

"apa kah aku tidak boleh datang cepat?" tanya Seungho sedikit ketus pada sahabatnya itu.

"hey , hey. Di puji begitu saja kau marah, apa yang membuatmu datang cepat seperti ini SeungHo-ah?" tanya namja itu lagi sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah seungho.

"hh, appa akan memblokir atm ku jika aku terlambat lagi Ryeowook-ah"

Namja yang di panggil Ryeowook itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"hh, bahkan sudah bangun cepat , aku masih tidak sempat sarapan" Seungho memegangi perutnya yang terasa lapar.

"eh? Wae?" tanya Ryeowook Singkat.

"teman kantor appa ku datang dan makan bersama dengan appaku, aku yang akan makan terkejut saat mendengar percakapan mereka"

"memang apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Eunhyuk hyung bercerita tentang pengalaman pribadinya yang dia alami bersama donghae Hyung"

"benarkah? Yadong ne?" tanya Ryeowook dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya. Ryeowook adalah teman dekat dari Seungho sedari kecil. Dia juga mengenali beberapa teman-teman Yesung, bahkan dia mengetahui tentang Hubungan Eunhae,serta kebiasaan EunHae. itu di karenakan Ryeowook sudah sangat sering bermain di rumah Yesung.

Seungho mengangguk.

"kali ini apa yang di ceritakan olehnya? Ah~ aku sudah lama tidak mendengar cerita tentang Eunhyuk Hyung"

Seungho menatap temannya tidak percaya 'anak ini, kalau sudah menyangkut hal-hal yang berbaur Yadong , pasti dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan temannya ini' gerutu seungho dalam hati.

"hey, aku lapar, bisakah kau menemaniku makan?" tanya seungho mengailihkan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"baiklah, ayo!" mereka pun berdiri dari duduk mereka dan berjalan keluar kelas. Langsung menuju kantin sekolahnya.

OOoOoOoOoOoYeWookoOoOoOoOoO

Seungho yang sudah memesan makanannya langsung menuju meja yang kini di huni(?) oleh Ryeowook yang hanya memesan minuman. Ya Ryeowook sudah sarapan di rumahnya. Jadi untuk apa dia makan lagi? Kata ummanya, kalau makan banyak-banyak pagi hari itu, akan membuat kita mengantuk saat mengikuti pelajaran.

Hening, dua sahabat ini sama sekali tidak berbicara. Ya mereka sibuk sendiri, Seungho yang asik makan, sedangkan Ryeowook sibuk menyeruput minumannya menggunakan sedotan sambil memainkan smartphone nya.

"Seungho-ya!"

"Ryeowook-ya"

Mereka yang di panggil pun menoleh ke arah suara.

"zelo?"

"Il Hoon?"

Namja yang di panggi zelo dan il hoon itu pun mendekati Seungho dan Ryeowook.

"malam ini paman ku membuka bar barunya! Kalian harus datang ne?" ajak Ilhoon sambil duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun Ajusshi? Dia membuka bar?" tanya Seungho. Ya IlHoon dan Zelo juga adalah sahabat Seungho, karena Kyuhyun sang paman dari IlHoon teman baik dari Yesung.

Ilhoon mengangguk.

"dan malam besok appa ku juga membuka bar, kalian juga datang, arra?" kali ini Zelo yang mengajak.

"Zhoumi ajusshi juga?" lagi lagi Seungho bertanya. Dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Zelo.  
tak heran mereka sangat dekat. Toh appa dari Zelo juga rekan kerja Yesung.

"kenapa mereka kompakan membuka bar?" kali ini Ryeowook Ryeowook yang bertanya.

"itu karena mereka pacaran" jawab Ilhoon santai, membuat Ryeowook dan Seungho terkejut. "mereka mendirikan bar itu sebagai tanda hari special mereka"

"sejak kapan mereka pacaran?"

"appa mu tidak memberi tahumu seungho-ah?"

Seungho menggeleng.

Teng teng teng.

Saat zelo akan menjawab, lonceng tanda masuk pada jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi.

"aku akan menunggu kalian nanti malam!" seru IlHoon sambil berjalan bersama zelo meninggalkan Seungho dan Ryeowook.

"ternyata hubungan gay itu sudah sudah sangat banyak ya?" gumam Ryeowook yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh seungho.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya seungho

"ani.."

oooOoOoOoYeWookoOoOoOoOo

suara dentuman musik di sebuah bar yang baru di buka itu terdengar sampai keluar.  
sang pemilik bar yang di ketahui namanya adalah Kyuhyun itu berdiri di depan pintu masuk , sesekali dia memberi ucapan selamat datang pada para pengunjungnya.

Sedari tadi dia selalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah parkiran. Dia menunggu seseorang.

Sebuah senyum terkembang saat dia menemukan sosok yang mungkin dia cari-cari sedari tadi.

"Chagiya!"teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada orang itu. Namja yang bernama Zhoumi itu pun ikut melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari ke arah Kyuhyun, sang kekasih.

Cup~

Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Kyuhyun saat dia berada di depan kekasihnya.

"apakah yang lain sudah datang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Zhoumi manja.

"belum chagi" jawab Zhoumi mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

Tidak lama kemudian sepasang kekasih itu melihat Yesung berjalan ke arah . ya tidak ada yang menemaninya untuk pergi ke bar milik temannya ini.

"Hyung kau sendirian?" tanya Zhoumi pada Yesung yang kini telah berhenti di hadapannya.

"ya"

"kau belum juga mempunyai Yeojachingu hyung?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"aku malas mencari Yeoja Kyuhyun-ah, aku membenci Yeoja" jawab Yesung Jujur. Pasangan kekasih itu hanya mengangguk. Mengerti dengan jawaban dari Yesung. Ya mereka mengetahui kehidupan tentang Yesung.

"kalau begitu cari namjachingu saja Hyung!" celetuk Zhoumi.

"kau fikir aku sama seperti kalian?"protes Yesung

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya , karena dia menyadari sesuatu "kau tidak datang dengan Eunhyuk?"

"Donghae pulang malam ini. Jadi dia menjemput Donghae. Dan sepertinya dia tak akan datang. Ya kalian tahukan?" jawab yesung. Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"ya sudah ayo kita masuk Hyung" ajak Zhoumi dan langsung di 'iyakan' oleh Yesung. Mereka pun masuk bersamaan.

Yesung Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam.  
tidak lama kemudian Seungho , Ryeowook, Zelo dan Ilhoon juga memasuki bar yang baru saja di buka itu.

Suara musik yang tadinya terdengar tidak begitu keras dari luar. Kini terdengar sangat keras saat memasuki ruangan itu. Semua pengunjung yang di undang oleh Zhoumi ataupun Kyuhyun sedang asik menikmati musik yang di beri oleh DJ dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang menikmati anggur yang mereka pesan pada pelayan.

"kau tidak menari Hyung?" tanya Zhoumi yang melihat Yesung berjalan ke arah meja di mana pelayan bar itu membuat minuman (mian saya gag tau nama tempatnya)

Yesung melambaikan tangannya, menandakan dia tidak ikut menari di tengah-tengah orang itu. Menurutnya lebih baik meminum wine dari pada ikut menari bersama mereka. Ya itu di karenakan Yesung tidak terlalu hebat dalam hal menari.

Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun yang mengerti isyarat itu pun hanya membiarkan Yesung sendirian di sana.

Yesung memesan minuman pada pelayan itu. Setelah pesanannya selesai dia langsung meminum setengahnya.

Grep..

Betapa terkejutnya Yesung. Sekarang dia di peluk oleh sepasang tangan , yang memiliki kulit yang putih dan memiliki jari Yang lentik. Sekarang kanannya terasa berat. Sesuatu telah bertumpu pada pundaknya. Yesung memutar kepalanya ke arah kanan melihat pelaku yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Yesung sedikit memundurkan kepalanya karena jaraknya dengan Yeoja itu sangat dekat.

"apa oppa sendirian?" tanya Yeoja itu. Yesung kembali memutar kepalanya. Kembali kepada posisi semula.

"ne" jawab Yesung singkat dan dia kembali meneguk minumannya sampai habis. Yeoja itu tersenyum senang. Melepas tangannya yang berada di pinggang Yesung. Dia duduk di samping kanan Yesung.

"aku bisa menemani mu oppa" tawar Yeoja itu. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung. Yesung menumpahkan minuman yang ada di botol pesanannya ke arah gelasnya hingga terisi setengah

Yeoja itu sedikit kesal karena dia tidak di acuhkan oleh Yesung. Dan tak lama kemudian senyuman di bibirnya. "Yoona Imnida" ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya pada Yesung. Diam. Tak juga ada respon dari Yesung.

"Ajusshi?" suara seseorang membuat Yesung harus melihat ke arah kirinya.

"Ryeowook. . kau juga di sini?" tanya Yesung.

"ne. ." jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangguk. "ajusshi sendirian?" tanya Ryeowook

"ani. . dia bersama ku" Yesung hendak menjawab, tapi kata-katanya tertahan karena Yoona seenaknya saja menjawab pertanyaan sahabat anaknya ini.

"Agashi, Yeojachingu Yesung ajusshi?" ucap Ryeowook kembali bertanya

"n. . ."

"ani. ." Yesung cepat-cepat menjawab. Karena dia tahu kalau yeoja ini akan menjawab 'iya'

Tidak lama kemudian Yesung dan Ryeowook mengobrol sambil meminum minuman pesanan mereka masing-masing. Melihat tingkah yesung yang sedari tadi tidak mengacuhkannya , yeoja yang bernama Yoona itu terlihat sangat kesal. Hingga dia meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Ryeowook terlihat sudah mabuk berat. Yesung yang memang tidak meminum banyak dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mabuk.

Deg. .

Jantung Yesung terasa berhenti saat melihat Ryeowook dengan keadaan mabuk seperti ini. Bibirnya yang merah cerry itu basah akibat air yang di minumnya. Pipi yang memerah, mata yang sayu.

Tampa Yesung sadari kedua tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Ryeowook yang memerah akibat alkohol. Mengelus pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook. Reflek mata Ryeowook yang sayu itu tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

**a/n : bagaimana dengan Chapter 1 nya chingudeul? memang YeWook moment masih sedikit pada chap ini. tapi untuk chap selanjutnya bakalan ada banyak YeWook momentnya^^**

**ok aku akan memgberi beberapa penjelasan.**

**Ilhoon a.k.a Jung Ilhoon (BTOB) adalah keponakan dari Kyuhyun  
Zelo (B.A.P) adalah anak dari Zhoumi.  
jika kelian bertanya, kenapa tidak Henry saja yang menjadi Couple Zhoumi dan mungkin ada juga yang bertanya kenapa tidak Sungmin saja yang menjadi coulpe Kyuhyun. Jawabannya simple. saya suka Kyuhyun menjadi Uke kkkkk~**

**Eunhyuk, Donghae,Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun ini berbeda umur dengan Yesung sudah jelas saja mereka memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan Hyung.  
kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Seungho dan Ryeowook memanggil Eunhyuk dengan sebutan Hyung? itu karena Eunhyuk masih muda, umur mereka tidak terpaut jauh. jadi Seungho dan Ryeowook memanggil Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan sebutan Hyung.**

**dan kalau kalian menanyakan bagaimana Seungho bisa lahir di saat umur Yesung masih muda. pertanyaan itu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.  
Yosh~~ segitu penjelasannya. kalau emank masih ada yang membingungkan di chapter ini , kalian bisa pm saya~**

**Terima Kasih Sudah membaca~**

**Akhir kata.  
berani membaca, juga harus berani Review ne?  
**

**So , Review Please :)**


	3. Chapter 2

** Author : Ema Kinoshita ©**

**Tittle : Rustling Sound **

**Disclaimer : God and themselves**

**Rate : ****M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : Yoo Seung Ho a.k.a Kim Seung Ho**** (Actor)  
**

**Kim Jong Woon a. k.a Yesung****  
**

**Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Ryeowook****  
**

**Park Jiyeon**** a.k.a**** Jiyeon**** (T-ARA)  
**

**Zelo (B.A.P)  
**

**Jung Il Hoon (BTOB)  
**

**and Other**

**Pair : YeWook****  
**

**Summary :****[CHAPTER 2 UPDATE]**** Yesung yang mempunyai seorang anak , hasil dari perbuatannya pada seorang yeoja pada saat umurnya masih muda./appa jangan mengatur kehidupanku!/"tsk..berhati-hatilah padanya"/ "Jangan katakan kalau appa menyukai temanku!"/"nghh . . Ahjussihh. . .ouh"/ RnR please!**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL ****, ****GAJE,**** PEDOFIL,**** ABAL, ALUR KECEPATAN, TYPO, NC-21, DE EL EL~~**

**a/n**** : Annyeong reader.. saya update lagi membawa chapter 2 'Rustling Sound' mian ne saya lama updatenya.. coz klu saya lagi asik mgetik ff pasti bnyak bgt rintangannya.. dan belakangan ini saya punya banyak masalah dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk.  
ok bagi yang bertanya klu zelo, il hoon dan seung ho itu adalah member b.a.p .. hanya zelo yang member b.a.p, sedangkan Il Hoon itu member BTOB dan Seungho itu aktor muda korea.. makasi bgt ne buat yang uda Review,, & special thanks buat para author senior yang uda mampir dan review ff kku dengan saran2 dari kalian.. Gomapseumnida *bow.**

**Yesung : 33 years old  
Ryeowook dan Seungho : 17 years old**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ**

**oOoHappy ReadingoOo**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Deg. .**_

_**Jantung Yesung terasa berhenti saat melihat Ryeowook dengan keadaan mabuk seperti ini. Bibirnya yang merah cerry itu basah akibat air yang di minumnya. Pipi yang memerah, mata yang sayu.**_

_**Tampa Yesung sadari kedua tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Ryeowook yang memerah akibat alkohol. Mengelus pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook. Reflek mata Ryeowook yang sayu itu tertutup.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Wajah Yesung semakin dekat dengan wajah Ryeowook. sehingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas teratur satu sama lain.

_Cup~_

Bibir Yesung menempel pada bibir Ryeowook.

Manis..

Itu yang di rasakan Yesung saat ini. Bibir Ryeowook terasa sangat manis baginya. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini. Sama sekali tidak. Bibir Ryeowook terlalu manis untuk di tinggal. Terlalu manis untuk di biarkan begitu saja. Apa lagi saat ini sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan dari Ryeowook.

Tapi tunggu..

Ryeowook adalah _namja_, tidak ingatkah kalian jika Yesung adalah _Namja _yang normal? Itu _'kan_ yang di ucapkannya pada temannya tadi. Tapi kenapa sekarang Yesung mau mencium Ryeowook. Ryeowook seorang _Namja. _Teman dari anaknya sendiri.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sepasang mata melihat adegan mereka dengan tatapan terkejut, tidak percaya atau bahkan kagum?

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya pada Ryeowook.

'Apa yang kau lakukan Yesung _pabo!_'Gerutu Yesung dalam hatinya. Dia meurutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah mencium bibir Teman anaknya sendiri.

Mata Ryeowook yang sudah terbuka−masih dalam keadaan sayu− melihat kearah Yesung dengan tatapan bingung, dimiringkannya kepalanya, karena melihat Yesung yang mengacak rambutnya.

"_Ajusshi, wae?_" Tanya Ryeowook yang bingung melihat Yesung yang sedari tadi menggerutu tidak jelas di hadapannya.

Yesung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook "_A...ani_" Jawab Yesung sedikit terbata.

"_Ajusshi.."_Panggil Ryeowook dengan suara lemahnya yang hampir tidak terdengar. Ya karena musik di bar ini lebih keras. Namun Yesung dapat mendengar panggilan dari Ryeowook.

"_Ne?_"

"_Kiss.._"Pinta Ryeowook sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bibirnya. Yesung membulatkan mata terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dia sedang merutuki dirinya karena tadi dia melakukan tindakan asusila pada anak yang seumuran dengan anaknya sendiri. Dan sekarang anak itu meminta dia untuk menciumnya lagi?

"Yesung _ajusshi,_Ryeowook kenapa?" Yesung langsung menoleh ke kirinya. Mendapati Ilhoon yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ilhoon-_ah,_Ryeowook mabuk. Lebih baik kau antarkan dia pulang" usul Yesung yang sudah bisa memperbaiki pola fikirnya.

Ilhoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "_Mian ajusshi_, tapi aku tidak tahu rumah Ryeowook"

"Bukankah tadi kalian datang bersama?"

"Iya, tapi sebelum bertemu dengan ku Ryeowook datang bersama Seungho"Jelas Ilhoon.

"Sekarang mana anak itu?"

Ilhoon pun menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menari, Seungho berada di tengah kerumunan itu. Dia di kelilingi oleh _Yeoja-yeoja_ cantik yang memakai baju yang minim.

Yesung berdecak kesal. Anaknya itu pandai sekali menarik perhatian _Yeoja-yeoja _itu.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa keseimbangannya mulai kurang. Tangan kirinya memegang pinggiran meja. Lama kelamaan tangannya tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya.

Hup..

Yesung menangkap Ryeowook yang hampir saja jatuh kelantai. Manik Obsidian milik Yesung bertemu dengan manik Caramel milik Ryeowook. Mereka saling menatap. Cukup lama.

"Ilhoon-_ah._ Pegang dia" suruh Yesung pada Ilhoon yang masih berada di dekatnya. Ilhoon pun langsung memegang Ryeowook.

Yesung berjongkok, membelakangi Ryeowook dan Ilhoon. "letakkan dia di punggungku" suruh Yesung yang langsung di lakukan oleh Ilhoon. Kedua tangan Ryeowook melingkar di leher Yesung. Tangan kanan Yesung memegang paha kanan Ryeowook, dan tangan kiri Yesung memegang paha kiri Ryeowook. Yesung menggendong Ryeowook di punggungnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang, bilang pada Kyuhyun" Pesan Yesung setelah berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Ilhoon.

"Baiklah _Ajusshi_" Jawab Ilhoon. Yesung pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan langsung menuju mobilnya yang berada cukup jauh terparkir dari bar.

Ryeowook mencium aroma tubuh Yesung. Tertarik dengan aroma Yesung, Ryeowook pun menenggelamkan wajahnya keruk di leher Yesung. Menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam.

"_Ajusshi _sangat wangi" bisik Ryeowook tepat di telinga Yesung dan kembali mencium aroma Yesung di leher Yesung. Kali ini Ryeowook tidak mencium dengan Hidungnya, tapi menggunakan bibirnya. Membuat Yesung kegelian. Awalnya itu hanya kecupan lembut yang di beri oleh Ryeowook.

"A. . ah. ."desah Yesung saat Ryeowook menghisap lehernya dengan kuat. "Hentikan Ryeowook-_ah_"Larang Yesung pada Ryeowook, kelakuan anak muda ini telah membuatnya gila.

Larangan Yesung sama sekali tidak di dengar oleh Ryeowook, dia kembali menghisap leher Yesung dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas di sana.

'Aish, apa anak ini sadar apa yang sudah di lakukannya?' gerutu Yesung dalam hati, karena dia kesal dengan perbuatan Ryeowook yang mungkin akan membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Bisa saja dia memperkosa Ryeowook sekarang ini juga.

Saat tiba di depan mobilnya. Yesung langsung membuka pintu mobil bagian depan, menurunkan Ryeowook dan langsung mendudukkannya di bangku sebelah kemudi.

Setelah Ryeowook duduk dengan baik, Yesung langsung menutup pintu itu dan menuju kursi kemudi.

Sebelum menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, Yesung melihat ke arah kanannya. Melihat Ryeowook yang sudah terlelap. Yesung memegang lehernya dan melihat ke arah cermin yang ada di dalam mobil. Cermin itu melihatkan bercak-bercak merah pada lehernya. Itu adalah hasil karya dari seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Apakah orang yang mabuk akan selalu melakukan hal seperti ini?" tanya Yesung entah dengan siapa. Yesung kembali melihat ke arah Ryeowook "Kau sudah meracuni ku Kim Ryeowook" ucap Yesung, setelah itu dia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan langsung menuju rumah Ryeowook.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Ryeowook sama sekali tidak ada masalah. Karena Ryeowook yang sudah terlelap. Tapi saat mobil Yesung berhenti tepat di depan rumah Ryeowook, Ryeowook pun terbangun.

Yesung keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan ke arah pintu mobil di samping Ryeowook. Membuka pintu itu dan membopong Ryeowook berjalan ke arah Rumahnya.

Tok tok tok . .

Yesung mengetuk pintu rumah Ryeowook.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok seorang _namja_ cantik. _Namja _itu tersenyum pada Yesung melihatkan lesung pipinya. Tapi perlahan senyum itu memudar saat dia melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang menatap Yesung dengan mata sayunya.

"Ryeowook mabuk Leeteuk-_ssi_, dia terlalu banyak minum tadi" Jelas Yesung saat mengerti pandangan Leeteuk pada Ryeowook.

"_Aigoo,mianhae_ Yesung-_ssi_. Ryeowook sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap_ namja _yang di panggil Leeteuk itu sambil mengambil Ryeowook dari bopongan Yesung.

"_Gwenchana_ Leeteuk_-ssi_" Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum pada _Namja _yang lebih tua darinya ini. Tidak heran jika mereka saling kenal, karena Yesung dan Seungho sering di undang oleh Leeteuk saat acara makan malam di rumahnya.

"ada apa _chagiya?_" tanya seorang _Namja _tampan berdiri di belakang Leeteuk.

"Ryeowook mabuk lagi _Yeobo"_Jawab Leeteuk pada suaminya.

"_Umm. . _kalau begitu saya pamit pulang dulu" ucap Yesung.

"ah . ._ne. . _ sekali lagi _Mianhae _Yesung_-ssi"_

"_Gwenchana,_ saya pamit dulu, permisi Kangin-_ssi,_Leeteuk_-ssi"_ Izin Yesung , dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Yesung _Ajusshi!Saranghae!"_Teriak Ryeowook yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Mendengar teriakan dari Ryeowook Yesung hanya tersenyum tampa menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju mobil. Dia tahu, saat ini Ryeowook sedang mabuk, dia pasti sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang sedang di perbuatnya malam ini. Taukah kau Kim Ryeowook? Kau sudah benar-benar meracuni seorang Kim Yesung.

"aish, anak ini, selalu mengucapkan ataupun hal yang tidak-tidak saat mabuk" Gerutu Kangin pada anak tunggalnya ini.

"Karena dia anak yang kita _Yeobo"_ ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus kepala Ryeowook.

"Hehe.. Leeteuk-_ah,_apa kau tadi melihat sesuatu di leher Yesung?" Tanya Kangin sambil melihat Yesung yang memasuki mobilnya.

"Aku lihat _Yeobo_.. apa itu perbuatan Ryeowook?"

"Tentu saja.. Yesung itu tidak menyukai Yeoja bukan? Apakah Yesung yang akan menjadi pasangan Ryeowook? Kejadian ini mengingatkan ku tentang_"

"Kita. Benarkan?"Potong Leeteuk sambil menatap suaminya yang sedang menerawang kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu.

"dia sama sekali tidak beda jauh denganmu" balas Kangin dan hanya di jawab sebuah senyuman dari Leeteuk "_Kajja_,kita masuk" ajak Kangin. Mereka pun masuk ke rumah sambil membopong Ryeowook masuk.

oOoOoOYeWookOoOoOo

Yesung memasang kemejanya. Memasukkan buah bajunya pada kaitannya. Tangan Yesung berhenti saat dia melihat bercak-bercak merah pada lehernya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh lehernya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh bibirnya. Kejadian tadi malam kembali teringat olehnya. Entah kenapa kejadian tadi malam itu sulit dia lupakan. Setiap dia meningat kejadian itu jantungnya pasti berdegup kencang. Perasaan ini mulai muncul setelah beberapa belas tahun tidak dia rasakan pada orang lain.

"_Appa! _Aku pergi dulu ne?" Teriak Seungho menyadarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Pergilah!"Jawab Yesung sedikit berteriak , ya kali ini Yesung yang bangun kesiangan. Karena semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur, akibat perlakuan dari Ryeowook padanya.

Drrt drrt drrt. .

Tiba-tiba handphone Yesung yang terletak di meja nakas bergetar. Yesung pun langsung berjalan menuju meja nakas itu dan mengambil handphone nya.

"_Yeoboseyo_.." ucap Yesung.

"Hey Hyung. . kau ingatkan hari ini Direktur perusahaan yang kau undang dari Jepang itu datang hari ini?" tanya Eunhyuk dalam sambungan Telefonnya bersama Yesung.

"_Aigooo_. ." ucap Yesung, dia lupa kalau hari ini ada rapat penting dengan salah satu perusahaan dari Jepang. Perusahaan Jung dari Jepang. Sang pemilik di kabarkan adalah orang korea.

"_Kajja ppali Hyung! _mereka sedang menuju ke sini." Ucap Eunhyuk mengingatkan.

"_Arra!"_jawab Yesung yang langsung mematikan sambungan telefon mereka dan segera bersiap-siap pergi. Tentu pagi ini Yesung tidak sarapan.

oOoOoOYeWookOoOoOo

Ryeowook meletakkan dagunya di atas meja. Dari tadi pagi ada sesuatu yang dia fikirkan. Sang _Umma_ menceritakan kejadian tadi malam. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ceritakan dari _Umma_ nya. Apalagi saat dia memasuki gerbang sekolah dia langsung di kejutkan oleh pertanyaan dari Ilhoon. Ilhoon bilang bahwa Yesung _ajusshi_ tadi malam menciumnya. Bahkan setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka , dia meminta untuk menciumnya lagi? Itu sangat gila. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak pernah seperti itu saat mabuk. Dia memang sering mabuk. Tapi baru kali ini dia mencium seorang _namja_. Dan dia sama sekali belum pernah mencium seorang _Yeoja_ manapun. Singkat kata ini adalah _first Kiss _nya dengan seorang yang sama sekali tidak dia sangka.

_**-OoYeWookoO-**_

Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Seperti selama 2 hari ini dia mengalami hal-hal yang menurutnya gila. Benar-benar gila. Sesudah kejadiannya dengan Ryeowook, tadi pagi dia di suguhkan acara Live. .

_**Flashback**_

_Ruangan rapat yang cukup kelam itu dan hanya ada cahaya dari Infocus. Yesung berdiri menunjuk layar yang di di beri cahaya oleh Infocus sambil menjelaskan apa yang muncul di layar itu. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada Yesung dan 2 namja yang dia undang sendiri dari Jepang itu. Jung Yunho sang direktur, Kim Jaejoong sang sekretaris._

_Di ruangan rapat itu memiliki meja leter U dan beberapa kursi di dekat meja panjang itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk tepat di dekat Yesung yang sedang berdiri. Di paling ujung meja sebelah kanan Yesung._

_Awalnya orang yang di undang itu sama-sama memperhatikan yang di terangkan oleh Yesung. Yesung yang memang tetap fokus pada penjelasannya tidak terlalu memperhatikan kegiatan ke 2 namja itu di ruangan rapat milik perusahaan Yesung itu._

_Tapi saat Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya melihat ke arah pasangan dari Jepang itu Yesung membulatkan matanya, cahaya yang di pancarkan oleh infocus itu dapat menjelaskan pengelihatan Yesung pada kedua namja itu, Jaejoong sang namja cantik itu duduk di atas meja, dan Yunho tetap berada di kursinya. Dan tahukah kalian bagaimana keadaan kedua namja itu?_

_Jas dan kemeja yang di kenakan Jaejoong sudah acak-acakkan sementara celananya sudah melorot ke lantai. Banyak bercak merah di antara leher dan dada milik Jaejeong. Jika kita turun kebawah lagi. Kita dapat melihat kegiatan yang sedang di lakukan oleh Yunho. Bibir berbentuk love itu dengan cekatan mengoral junior milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah dan menjambak rambut hitam Yunho sebagai pelampiasan nikmatnya._

"_Ah.. ah .. nghh" Desahan yang cukup keras terdengar saat Yunho mempercepat mengulum junior Jaejoong._

"_AHHHH" desahan panjang Jaejoong keluar saat dia mengalami klimaks nya yang pertama._

_Yunho dengan senang hati menelan cairan cinta milik Jaejoong. Dan seletah itu dia melepaskan bibirnya dari dari junior Jaejoong_

_Mata musangnya menatap mata milik Jaejong yang sayu. Perlahan dia membuka kaitan celananya dan sedikit menurunkannya beserta underwer nya. Menampakkan juniornya yang sudah menggang dan tegak._

_Jaejoong melihat ke arah bawah. Tepatnya melihat ke arah junior milik Yunho, seringaian terukir pada bibir cerry nya. Dia turun dari meja dengan kedua kakinya berada di antara kedua paha Yunho. Mengatur agar lubangnya tepat di atas junior milik Yunho._

"_ah..nghh..." Jaejoong mendesah saat ujung junior Yunho menyentuh pinggiran lubangnya. Dia menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya, berniat menggoda Yunho. Yunho yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menekan pundak Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu cepat-cepat memasukkan Junior yang sudah tegang itu._

"_AHHH!" Junior Yunho masuk sempurna._

_Blam_

_Yesung keluar dari ruangan itu._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Yesung melihat kearah selatannya, ada yang menonjol di bawah sana. Benda itu mengeras sedari tadi. Hanya karena melihat adegan Live tadi dia bisa ereksi seperti itu.

Yesung tahu dari Eunhyuk bahwa, jika kedua namja itu sudah melakukan hal seperti itu, berarti mereka bosan mendengar penjelasan dari Yesung. Ya saat Yesung menjalaskan memang dengan keadaan _mood _yang tidak baik. Bayang-bayang Ryeowook selalu bergelayutan di dalam fikirannya. Makanya dia sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan dengan baik.

Drrrt..drrrt.

Yesung terkejut dari lamunannya. Handphone nya yang terletak di meja kerja nya itu bergetar. Dia pun segera meraihnya dan melihat isi pesan baru.

_From : Seung Ho_

_Appa, malam ini Ryeowook akan menginap. Aku akan membeli beberapa cemilan"_

Ryeowook kembali menginap di rumahnya. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang biasa karena memang Ryewook sudah sering menginap di rumah Yesung. Di karenakan anaknya dan Ryeowook akan mengerjakan PR bersama-sama. Jika PR itu sangat banyak maka Ryeowook akan menginap di rumah Seungho.

Tapi kali ini Yesung merasakan akan ada hal yang akan terjadi, entah apa itu sampai membuatnya resah.

**-OoYeWookoO-**

Yesung membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia lagi-lagi pulang malam, dikarenakan beberapa hari ini perusahaannya mengalami beberapa masalah yang harus cepat di selesaikan dan menyebabkan dia pulang malam. Bahkan dia tidak sempat datang ke acara pembukaan Bar milik Zhoumi.

Setelah dia memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat berantakan itu dia langsung menuju lantai 2, menuju kamarnya , dia tidak memperdulikannya, karena itu pasti ulah anaknya. Sampah makanan yang berserakan di ruang tamu itu pasti akan di bersihkan oleh sang pembantu. Dia yakin Seungho dan Ryeowook saat ini sudah tertidur karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

Yesung meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja kerjanya yang terdapat di kamar itu. Dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya itu dia langsung memakai piyamanya dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

Tok Tok Tok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or TE?

a/n mian chingudeul, karena saya sangat lambat nge'post pada part ini. dan mian juga di sini ada YunJae Momentnya. mian jika kalian gag suka. saya menulis YunJae moment karena saya suka couple yang satu itu :* dan pasti kalian kecewakan dengan hasil chapter ini? pasti sangat membosankan. jujur saja saya nge'buat ini ngebut bgt -_-V karena masih ada beberapa kerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan.

dan Gomawo buat yang uda Review ff ku ini. maaf saya tidak bisa membalas Review kalian satu persatu, karena Jaringan Wifi yang saya gunakan sangat lemot -_- mian..

ok sampai bertemu di Chapter selanjutnyaa~~


	4. Chapter 3

** Author : Ema Kinoshita ©**

**Tittle : Rustling Sound **

**Disclaimer : God and themselves**

**Rate : ****M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : Yoo Seung Ho a.k.a Kim Seung Ho**** (Actor)  
****Kim Jong Woon a. k.a Yesung****  
****Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Ryeowook****  
****Park Jiyeon**** a.k.a**** Jiyeon**** (T-ARA)  
Zelo (B.A.P)  
Jung Il Hoon (BTOB)**

**Pair : YeWook****  
**

**Summary :****[CHAPTER 3 UPDATE]**** Yesung yang mempunyai seorang anak , hasil dari perbuatannya pada seorang yeoja pada saat umurnya masih muda./appa jangan mengatur kehidupanku!/"tsk..berhati-hatilah padanya"/ "Jangan katakan kalau appa menyukai temanku!"/"nghh . . Ahjussihh. . .ouh"/ RnR please!**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL ****, ****GAJE,**** PEDOFIL,**** ABAL, ALUR KECEPATAN, TYPO, NC-21, DE EL EL~~**

**a/n**** : yoohoo~~~~~ Ema back~~ :D saya sengaja mempercepat update~ karena di chapter ini ada adegan terlarangnya ._.V ya di karenakan klu besok saya update puasa saya akan batal ._.**

**Yesung : 33 years old  
Ryeowook dan Seungho : 17 years old**

_**DONT LIKE? DONT READ**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Yesung meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja kerjanya yang terdapat di kamar itu. Dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya.**_

_**Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya itu dia langsung memakai piyamanya dan merebahkan tubuhnya.**_

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Yesung melihat ke arah pintu. Heran, siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya malam-malam begini?

Tok Tok Tok

Lagi-lagi suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Kali ini sedikit memaksa.

Yesung turun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan ke arah pintu dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya itu.

"_Annyeong_" Sapa seseorang yang tadinya mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung. Yesung menatap bingung pada teman anaknya ini. Kenapa Ryeowook bangun pada jam segini dan pergi ke kamar Yesung?

"Ada apa Ryeo_" kata-kata Yesung terpotong saat Ryeowook mendorong pintu kamar itu, agar pintu itu terbuka lebar. Ryeowook berjalan memasuki kamar Yesung. Yesung semakin kebingungan pada anak itu. Lihat saja lah dia, dengan matanya yang tertutup itu dan memegang boneka Jerapahnya dia berjalan menuju kasur Yesung dan berbaring pada kasur Big size milik Yesung. "Apakah dia ngelindur?"

Yesung masih menatap bingung pada Ryeowook yang kini sedang tidur menelentang di kasurnya. Boneka jerapahnya di letakkannya di meja nakas. Mata Ryeowook yang tadinya tertutup, kini sedikit terbuka. Tangan kanannya bergerak, terus bergerak hingga berhenti tepat di selangkangannya dan jari-jarinya yang mungil itu bergerak. Meremas juniornya sendiri di balik celananya.

Yesung yang melihat adegan itu hanya menganga dan membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu. Dia tetap mematung di depan pintu, sambil melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya. Melihat yang sedang Ryeowook lakukan sekarang dan. .

"nghh.. ah.. ah"

. . Mendengar suara desahan Ryeowook.

Jantung Yesung berdegup kencang, keringat mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Melihat apa yang Ryeowook lakukan dan mendengar desahan Ryeowook membuat di daerah selatannya lagi-lagi terasa sesak. 'a..ada apa dengan anak ini' tanya Yesung dalam hati.

Remas-remasan yang Ryeowook lakukan pada Juniornya sendiri semakin cepat, membuat desahannya terdengar cukup keras

"Ngh.. ouh ah.. ah.. ah.. ahh" Rasa nikmat terus menjalar di sekujur tubuh Ryeowook. Apalagi saat dia merasa juniornya berkedut-kedut. Dia terus meremas juniornya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

Kali ini kesabaran Yesung mulai hancur, dia tidak bisa sabar dengan apa yang dia hadapi saat ini. Melihat acara Live yang di perankan YunJae tadi sudah cukup menguras kesabarannya. Dan sekarang Ryeowook yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya dan langsung melakukan kegiatan Singledihadapannya. Kesabarannya memang habis sekarang.

Tangan kiri yesung bergerak, mendorong pintu kamarnya , agar pintu itu tertutup dan terkunci. Keringatnya sudah membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin mencicipi _namja_ yang ada di depannya saat ini. Dia ingin membantu Ryeowook klimaks saat ini, dia ingin mencium bibir itu lagi, dia ingin semuanya yang ada pada Ryeowook. Dia ingin Ryeowook menjadi miliknya malam ini juga.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Ryeowook yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Setibanya di atas kasur Yesung langsung merangkak dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Ryeowook.

Tangan kanannya bergerak menuju selangkangan Ryeowook, sementara tangan kirinya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menghimpit Ryeowook yang kini berada di bawahnya.

Mata obsidian Yesung menatap manik caramel milik Ryeowook yang kini sedikit terbuka dan juga menatap Yesung.

"Ngh..ah ah ah.. ouh.. Ahjusshiihh" Desah Ryeowook semakin menjadi saat tangan Yesung menggantikan tangannya meremas juniornya. Tangan Yesung masuk ke dalam celana Ryeowook dan melorotkan celana itu dengan satu tangannya hingga lutut.

Kini Junior milik Ryeowook yang berada di tangan Yesung terlihat. Yesung kembali meremas junior Ryeowook yang sudah menegang itu. Sesekali jari Yesung bermain di _Twinsball_ Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook mendesah ke enakan.

"Ahjusshihh.. nghh.. lebihh .. ouhh.. cepaaathh" pinta Ryeowook di sela-sela desahannya. Yesung yang mendengar permintaan Ryeowook, langsung mempercepat kocokannya pada Junior Ryeowook.

Dengan tangan yang masih berada di junior Ryeowook, tubuh Yesung bergerak turun, memposisikan wajahnya pada Junior Ryeowook yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit _pre cum._

"Ouhhh.. ngh.. nghh" Mata Ryeowook terpejam, merasakan nikmat yang di berikan Yesung. Kini Yesung sedang mengulum Junior miliknya. Hal itu membuat Ryeowook merasakan surga dunia.

Lidah Yesung bergerak. Ujung lidahnya menekan ujun junior Ryeowook yang saat ini berada di dalam mulutnya. Dan lagi-lagi Ryeowook merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa.

Kedua tangan Ryeowook bergerak, menjambak rambut Yesung. Dia benar-benar menyukai apa yang Yesung lakukan padanya saat ini. "Cummhhh.. nghh.. AHHHHH" desahan panjang pun keluar dari mulut Ryeowook, menandakan dia mencapai _klimaks_ pertamanya. Yesung menerima cairan putih susu itu dan menelannya sampai habis tampa rasa jijik sekali pun.

Nafas Ryeowook tidak beraturan seusai klimaksnya. Keringatnya sudah membasahi poni dan lehernya. Menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya.

Yesung melepas junior Ryeowook dari mulutnya dan kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook. Yesung menyatukan dahinya pada dahi Ryeowook.

'alkohol? Anak ini sedang mabuk?' tanya Yesung dalam hati, karena dia dapat merasakan bau alkohol pada Ryeowook. 'tidak, kegiatan in tidak boleh di lanjutkan!' Yesung bergerak, hendak meninggalkan Ryeowook. Tapi dia di kejutkan oleh tangan Ryeowook yang sudah berada di lehernya. Menahan gerakannya. Dan tangan itu mendorong kepala Yesung agar mendekat pada Ryeowook

Cup~

Bibir mereka bertemu. Yesung membulatkan matanya. Sementara Ryeowook memejamkan matanya.

Mata Yesung masih terbuka lebar. Dia masih tidak percaya yang di lakukan oleh Ryeowook saat ini. Ryeowook sedang melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Lama-kelamaan lumatan Ryeowook semakin ganas. Membuat Yesung kembali terpancing dalam permainannya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Membalas lumatan-lumatan yang di berikan oleh Ryeowook. Dia sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya, agar tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain. Membuat junior Ryeowook tampa penutup dan junior Yesung yang masih tertutup bersentuhan. Membuat getaran-getaran nikmat pada diri mereka.

Ryeowook sedikit membuka bibirnya, mempersilahkan lidah Yesung yang sedari tadi menjilat-jilat bibirnya agar masuk. Yesung pun langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Ryeowook. Mengabsen gigi Ryeowook dan beradu lidah dengan Ryeowook.

Ciuman Yesung turun pada leher Ryeowook. Membiarkan bibir Ryeowook untuk beristirahat dan menghirup oksigen.

"nghh..." Ryeowook mendesah sambil meremas sprei yang sudah kusut. Gigitan Yesung pada lehernya meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah.

Yesung membuka satu persatu kancing piyama milik Ryeowook. Hingga namja yang ada di bawahnya ini full naked. Setelah melempar piyama Ryeowook ke sembarang arah, kini tangannya bergerilia di dada Ryeowook. Sesekali dia mencubit _nipple_ milik. Membuat Ryeowook menggelinjang.

Tangan Ryeowook bergerak menuju selangkangan Yesung yang masih tertutup celana. Dan meremas junior Yesung dengan tempo lambat.

"Nghh.. kau nakal sekali eohh" ucap Yesung menikmati remasan Ryeowook pada Juniornya. "Puaskan aku"

Ryeowook langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Mendorong Yesung agar kini Yesung berada di bawahnya. Dengan cepat Ryeowook melepaskan semua pakaian milik Yesung , hingga Yesung tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Kepala Ryeowook menuju keselangkangan Yesung. Dan Ryeowook langsung mengulum junior Yesung.

"Nghh.. ah.. ah.. Goodhh" desah Yesung menikmati ulah Ryeowook pada juniornya. Ryeowook yang mendengar desahan Yesung, dia semakin mempercepat kulumannya pada junior Yesung. Membuat Yesung menggelinjang nikmat.

"Ah.. ah.. lagihh.. nghhh.. lebihh.. lebih cepathh" Ryeowook semakim cepat mengulum junior Yesung. Ryeowook merasakan junior Yesung yang berada di dalam mulutnya mulai berkedut.

Yesung menarik kepala Ryeowook, agar Ryeowook tidak lagi mengulum juniornya.

"berbaring lah di sini. Kita langsung mulai 'permainan' ini" ucap Yesung dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Ryeowook pun menurut. Dia langsung berbaring di kasur itu. Dan Yesung kembali berada di atas Ryeowook.

"Saat kau merasakan sakit, ataupun mendesah, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan '_ajusshi' arra_?panggil '_Hyung'_ saja" pinta Yesung sambil menaikkan kaki kanan Ryeowook menuju pundak kirinya.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"Nghhh.." Ryeowook kembali mendesah. Jemari Yesung kembali meremas junior milik Ryeowook.

"Panggil aku.." perintah Yesung sambil mempercepat remasannya pada junior Ryeowook

"Nghh.. ah.. ah.. Yesunghhh _Hyung_hhh"

"AHH!" Ryeowook menjerit kesakitan saat junior Yesung hendak memasuki lubangnya secara paksa "Appo.. hiks" air mata Ryeowook keluar. Membuat Yesung merasa kasihan pada Ryeowook

"Tahan .." tangan kanan Yesung mengusap pipi kiri Ryeowook, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sana.

"nghh .. ah.. ahh" Ryeowook kembali mendesah saat tangan kiri Yesung kembali meremas juniornya.

Yesung kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Sambil tetap meremas junior Ryeowook, agar rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu terasa.

"AHHH!" Yesung menghentakkan juniornya dengan satu kali hentakan pada _hole_ Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook menjerit kesakitan.

Tangan kiri Yesung masih tetap meremas junior Ryeowook. Sementara pinggulnya mulai bergerak naik turun. Seirama dengan tempo kocokannya pada Junior Ryeowook

"Ngh.. ahh.. ahh.. _Hyungg_hhh" rasa perih yang menjalar pada _hole_ nya perlahan mulai hilang. Di gantikan oleh rasa nikmat.

"Shhh.. nghh.. so tight .. ah .. ah" Yesung memperdalam sodokannya pada _hole_ Ryeowook

"AHH.. _Hyunghhh_.. lagihhh.. di sanahhh.. lebihh cepaaathhh" Yesung berhasil menyentuh _prostat _Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang sudah menikmati sodokan Yesung mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, seirama dengan sodokan Yesung.

"Ah.. nghh.. ah.. ah.. _Hyunghhh_" Ryeowook terus mendesah.

"kauhhh... sangathh sempithh Wookiehhh... ah ah ah" Yesung memejamkan matanya. _Hole _sempit milik Ryeowook benar-benar mengapit juniornya.

"Lebihh cepathh _Hyunghhh"_

"_As you wishh_.. ah.. ah" Yesung semakin mempercepat sodakannya. Ujung juniornya berkali-kali menyentuh _prostat_ Ryeowook.

"Cumhhh... _Hyung_hhh... ah ah ah..."

"_Togetherhh_"

"Yesung _HYUUUNG"_

"Wookieehhh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hahaha.. chapter full NC~~~ *lap keringet* mian klu NC nya kurang memuaskan.. karena Ema memang gag terlalu berbakat nulis NC. Dan ini untuk kalian yang udah nunggu YeWook NC'an.. saya cepet2 post sekarang karena besok saya sudah mulai Puasa~ klu buat NC sewaktu puasa ntar puasa saya batal -_- makanya saya post sekarang ajj..

Dan untuk bulan puasa nanti, saya akan tetap menulis FF. Tapi NO NC -_- seusai lebaran nanti saya akan membuat adegan NC lagi pada ff ini :3

Ok Terima kasih buat yang udah mau review FF kku :*  
dan saya minta maaf jika saya ada kesalahan pada kalian~ mohon maaf lahir dan batin~~ Selamat menunaikan Ibadah puasa~~~^^


End file.
